


useless or just unlucky

by minigami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Half-Blood Prince AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: Draco va a asesinar a Albus Dumbledore en cinco días.





	useless or just unlucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitehard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/gifts).



> Respuesta a un prompt del reto de 8bitfiction en la comunidad de LJ retoaleatorio.

Un viejo espejo de cuerpo entero preside la habitación. La estancia es poco más que un armario de material con ínfulas, demasiado pequeña para ser un aula y demasiado grande como para ser cualquier otra cosa. Las paredes de piedra están manchadas, moho y polvo y lo que parece ser hollín, y en uno de los rincones hay una papelera solitaria. Una araña ambiciosa ha construido una telaraña gigante, y la seda brilla plateada a la luz combinada de las varitas y la luna que entra por la ventana. 

Cuando Draco entra, lo primero que ve es a Harry, sentado delante de lo que para él es poco más que un viejo espejo, el cristal sucio y estropeado. La capa invisible está a su lado, olvidada en el suelo, y el adolescente se abraza las rodillas con los brazos, la vista fija en el espejo y una expresión anhelante en el rostro.

En la habitación hace mucho frío. Uno de los cristales de las ventanas que rodean el techo está roto, y la brisa otoñal se cuela dentro, trayendo de vez en cuando gotas de lluvia. Harry, sin embargo, no parece darse cuenta. Acurrucado en el suelo de piedra, helado y polvoriento, con sus pantalones de pijama demasiado cortos y un jersey de lana que a Draco ya le es familiar, observa fascinado su reflejo, la varita agarrada en una mano de dedos laxos. No reacciona al ruido que hace Draco al cerrar con cuidado la puerta, pero éste ve cómo se sonríe un poco cuando avanza hasta poder colocarse a su lado.

En algún lugar, un reloj comienza a tocar las doce. Draco, incómodo y helado, cambia de posición donde está, las manos en los bolsillos, sin decidirse a acercarse más. No sabe muy bien por qué está allí. Esa mañana recibió una carta de casa, y aún tiene el pergamino en el bolsillo interior de la túnica. En el silencio que llena la habitación, sus pensamientos vuelven de manera inevitable a lo que su madre contaba entre líneas un poco sin querer: el Señor Tenebroso se impacienta, ella está asustada, Lucius sigue en Azkaban y la tía Bellatrix es una loca peligrosa.

Quedan pocos días para la visita a Hogsmeade. Draco compró hace semanas un collar maldito en Borgin y Burkes, lo tiene desde entonces escondido en la Sala de los Menesteres. La idea es embrujar a alguien para que se lo dé a Dumbledore. El plan es sencillo, casi infalible, pero cada vez le gusta menos: no sabe qué es peor, fallar o no. 

La culpa es de Harry, claramente. Draco debería haberse quedado en el dormitorio. Estos encuentros clandestinos se tienen que acabar. La excusa de que en realidad está espiando para el Señor Oscuro empieza a dejar de funcionar, y a Draco siempre se le ha dado estupendamente mentirse a sí mismo.

—¿Malfoy? – Draco salta un poco en el sitio. – ¿Qué miras?

Harry está sentado aún en el suelo, pero ya no mira al espejo sino por encima del hombro, su varita en alto. La luz se refleja en sus gafas. Draco se da cuenta de que le estaba mirando fijamente, y siente cómo se le encienden las orejas.

—¿Qué miras tú? – le espeta, y se cruza de brazos, sin acercarse. La carta cruje en el bolsillo.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco. Draco aún recuerda el ruido que hizo su nariz al romperse en el tren, hace apenas mes y medio.

—Ven aquí un momento. – contesta Harry. Draco alza una ceja, sin moverse del sitio. – No seas mierdas, Malfoy. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

“En cinco días voy a asesinar a Albus Dumbledore”, piensa Draco, y luego obedece. Recorre el par de pasos que le separan de Harry y luego se sienta a su lado, la capa invisible entre los dos como una muralla. Están mucho más cerca del espejo, y Draco ve que hay unas palabras grabadas en el marco. Gira la cabeza, intentando descifrarlas, pero Harry le pincha el brazo con la varita. Draco salta, más sorprendido que otra cosa, y se gira a mirarlo, molesto.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Potter? – le dice, frotándose el brazo. Potter sonríe, aparentemente muy satisfecho de sí mismo, y señala con la barbilla al espejo. 

—Mira y dime qué ves. 

Por un lado, no le da la gana; por otro, Draco tiene curiosidad por saber qué tenía tan hipnotizado antes a Potter. Duda mucho que fuera su reflejo.

Finalmente, frotándose aún el brazo y suspirando, Draco obedece a Potter.

Al principio lo único que ve es su reflejo, pálido y ojeroso, sentado en el suelo mugriento del aula abandonada. Harry está a su lado, sonriente de esa manera tan irritante que empieza a ser familiar. Hay más gente en el espejo, a pesar de que cuando Draco se da la vuelta están solos. Cuando mira de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos, se da cuenta de que son sus padres como Draco los recuerda de su infancia. Su padre sonríe, como pocas veces Draco ha visto sonreír al verdadero Lucius en la vida real, y Narcissa lleva su vestido favorito y le agarra del brazo.

Draco cierra los ojos.

—¿Qué es esto? – pregunta. Su voz suena rara. Carraspea, y lo intenta de nuevo. – Potter, qué clase de-

Harry le interrumpe.

—Está encantado. Lo encontré mi primer año aquí. – hay ahí una historia, se da cuenta Draco, un verdadero cuento encerrado en esas seis palabras. – Te muestra lo que más deseas. Yo veo. Yo veo a mi familia.

Draco mira a Harry. Éste le está mirando a su vez, el ceño fruncido, desafiante. Draco recuerda entonces el millón de veces que ha utilizado el hecho de que no tiene padres para reírse de él y hacerle daño, y se siente sucio. Baja la mirada, y luego vuelve al espejo. Lucius y Narcissa le sonríen, felices, desde el espejo, pero también está Harry ahí. Tiene la mirada gacha y se pasa una mano por su pelo ya muy revuelto. En la vida real, Draco siente también el movimiento. Poco a poco, se le empieza a formar un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Sólo ves a tus padres? – pregunta con voz ronca. Harry le mira con una expresión inquisitiva en el rostro, pero asiente y no insiste. Draco siente cómo se le va el color del rostro.

Cuando vuelve a mirar en el espejo, sus padres le sonríen, le saludan con la mano. El reflejo de Harry está a su lado, mirándole extrañado.

  
Draco va a matar a Dumbledore en cinco días.


End file.
